Talk:Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20161222200218/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170128031004
"Anna?" However, Anna paid no heed to neither Elsa nor Breha at all so instead, she turned herself away from them and continued to read. "Anna, it's me, Clara!" It's me, Olaf and your sister friends, Elsa and Breha are here to see you." But Anna still refused to look at Elsa nor Breha before she rudely demanded hatefully. "Why are you two here?" "Anna, we know you're upset." Olaf said. "Anna, you know you can't keep hold a grudge about the past. You you know you're more optismistic than that." Clara said. "Listen, Anna, I know you're mad at me. I know I shut you out. I know I made you think I hate you but I don't really hate you and I never will. I know I should've been there for you too. I know I should've told you why I shut you out. I know I've been the most terrible, worst big sister you've ever had. I know I haven't been much of a sister at all. I know how you really feel about protections getting in your way of self dependence. I know I should've tried to be a much better big sister to you instead of throwing you out of the ice palace when you tried to bring me back to Arendelle. I know I'm the reason you're rejected by all the others in favor of me. I know I deserve a grudge against me. I know I don't deserve to be your sister at all. The reason why I'm here now is because I owe you an apology for what I did to you for past years ago. I'm sorry I hit you in your head and your heart with my ice magic. I'm sorry I shut you out, pushed, shunned and drove you away, neglected and ignored you for all these past years ago even without telling you why. I should've told you how I really feel. Oh, Anna, please forgive me?" Elsa said sadly. "I know I should've been honest with you from the very beginning and I regretted my dishonesty with you. I know I was dishonest with you but I never should've been dishonest with you from the beginning. I know you can't stand any protections at all but neither of us just could bear to let you die at all. I know you're mad at me too. I know I shut you out on some occassions for past five years ago. I know you're upset about having to have your memories of our magic powers being altered by Grand Pabbie. I know I'm the same reason you're rejected by all the others in favor of me too. The same reason why I'm here is because I owe you an apology for not being honest with you. I'm sorry I was dishonest with you. I'm sorry I shut you out on some occasions for past five years ago too. I know I don't deserve to be your other sister at all either. I'm sorry I hit you in the shoulder with my strong wind powers. Please forgive me too?" Breha added sadly. "Who doesn't?" Anna suddenly cut her sisters, Elsa and Breha off disrespectfully. "Why do you even bother visiting me when I'm already much better off on my own without you two favorites of Arendelle butting in my way? In case if neither of you have noticed'', Elsa, Breha'', it's because of you, I'm already stuck inside these shadows of the both of you favorite royals of Arendelle. Is being happy for me too hard and too difficult for you? I was just asking for sister companionship, that's all, nothing less. You know… if it wasn't for any of your favorers, you'd be there for me by now so I don't have to live under those shadows of the two of you favorites of Arendelle. And here I am being easily overshadowed by the two of you favorites of Arendelle." They were stunned at the remark. Then Elsa and Breha let out a heavy breath. Breha continued. "I thought if we could start this all over again, right from the beginning." "You know, so we could get along with each other better… a-and to get together again." Elsa said. "You still do care about us no matter what. We care about you too no matter what. We're still sisters no matter what anybody says or thinks. Please, Anna, let's not let anybody nor anything interfere with our sister relationship or friendship bond. Let's try to get along together with each other better. Let's not quarrel over anything no matter what. "What, you think you could change my mind just by saying all those things to me?! Saying you're sorry, just like that?! You think I'm going to give you another chance?! HAH!! Butt out of my life. BUTT OUT OF HERE!!" Anna spun around violently and threw stuff right at Elsa and Breha, but the fiberglass window shielded Elsa and Breha from getting violently hit by their own sister. They quickly darted away from the door, startling. Anna charged at the door, kicking and banging it violently, "Let me out, doc! Let-me-out!! Now I'm REALLY going to attack them ''this ''time!" he shouted vehemently, but the attempt seemed worthless. Elsa and Breha placed their hands over their chests, as their eyes begun to brim with tears. The others walked over to them and hugged them to comfort, as Elsa and Breha begun to cry. "Elsa, Breha… are you okay, darlings? Would you like to go now?" one of them asked softly with a trace of concern. "Yes…" Breha sobbed, "but neither of us will give up on her no matter what. Neither of us will, never. We'll come back and if she still easily forgive neither of us, we will come here again until she does." Elsa sobbed with a broken voice.